Family Moments with Team Senju
by JimNaEun
Summary: JiraTsu FAMILY FIC. 1 - What if the Senju duo reacted about their parent's announcement? RATED M for Tsunade & Jiraiya's flashback love scene.


**Author's Note: Mitsuru's full name is Mitsurugi Senju and she has a younger brother called Wataru.**

Mitsuru's POV

"Mitsurugi-neesan." Wataru said.

"What is it, ototo?" I answered.

"Where are Mom and Dad and it's been days that we had not seen them at the house." Wataru asks.

"Well, I don't know but… Just knowing that Mom is the current Hokage, she's oftenly very busy. As for Dad, I don't know where he went anyways." I replied.

"Hope they're okay. I'm off to the Hokage Tower to see her." Wataru puts on his shoes.

"Alright. Take care." I said concernly.

"I will." He said and left the house.

Hi! It's me, Mitsuru! I'm 19 now and my brother recently became a chunin at a very young age. Actually, I'm here at home to visit Lee's house. We we're talking about when we grow up, I will be a master to his son. I know right? I think he has the gratitude to thank Mom for healing him when he was 13. Lee is about 2-3 years older than me. So, yeah! Anyway, I'm heading off to Lee's house now. See ya later!

Wataru's POV

Hey guys! Oh! I haven't introduced myself yet. I am Wataru Senju. I'm the youngest child of the two Sannin. I'm currently 13 years old. My mother is the current Hokage and my father is the Toad Sage and a great ninja too! I'm Mitsurugi-nee-san's younger brother! I recently became a Chunin and I'm so happy that I became one! Actually you guys are wondering why I became a chunin at such a young age? It's because that I was protecting Mom, everyday. She was a Hokage so I have to protect her all the time. Mitsuru-neechan is oftenly visiting Lee's house every morning to sometimes train him if she has time. Anyway, I am on my way to the hokage tower and I saw Miss Shizune.

"Miss Shizune!" I called.

"Oh, It's you, Wataru! Are you here to visit your Mother?" She asks.

"Yeah, I am. I've been worried cause she still hasn't been home yet." I answered politely.

"Actually, your mother is with your father right now and they are going to fix something personal." Miss Shizune replies.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah. I heard some conversations that they're having a decision to marry." She whispers.

"WHAT?!" I exclaimed.

"Shhh!" She shushed me.

"What?!" I whispered.

"Anyway, I gotta go! See ya later, Wataru!" Miss Shizune left to go to the Hokage's office.

"Okay. Bye, Miss Shizune!" I waved and she waved back.

Normal POV

*flashback*

"Are you really sure that we're going to do this?" Jiraiya asks concernly.

"Baka, I need you." Tsunade blushed.

"Hime. This is just the beginning." Jiraiya holds her cheek and she closes her eyes and he kissed her.

*flashback ended*

It's currently night and Jiraiya and Tsunade are naked, safe and lovingly secured in each other's arms.

"Hime, are you alright?" Jiraiya asks while holding her cheek.

"I'm fine, Baka." She smiles.

"Are we going to tell the kids about this?" Jiraiya asks again.

"Yeah. They need to know that we're going to get married soon." Tsunade hugs him tightly while he was still inside her.

"I love you, Hime." He said & kissed her forehead.

"I love you too, Baka." She replied.

*the next day…*

Mitsuru's POV

Someone was knocking at the door and I saw Dad standing outside the door.

"Dad! What are you doing here?" I asked, shocked.

"The Hokage has summon you and Wataru." Father answers.

"Mom did?" Wataru asks.

"She did. Don't keep her waiting. Hurry up!" Dad said seriously.

"We're now ready Dad." I sighed.

"Oh! Well, then Let's go!" Dad said and we went our way to the Hokage tower.

*a few minutes later…*

Knock.. knock..!

"Come in!" Mom said.

And we came inside.

"Mom, you have summoned us. Is there any concerns?" Wataru asks politely.

"Well, your father and I have something to admit." Mom replies.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Your mother and I have been planning this to tell you." Dad said.

"THEN WHAT IS IT?" Me and Wataru said.

"Your Father and I decided to get married. For real." Mom said.

"WHAT! REALLY?!" My younger brother and I exclaimed.

"Really." Our parents replied.

"THAT'S AMAZING!" Wataru said.

"Congratulations. So, we might prepare an engagement party for you guys." I chuckled.

"Really baby?! That's so sweet." Mom said cutely.

"I knew that they would agree." Dad winked.

"FAMILY HUG!" Wataru exclaimed and we hugged each other and celebrated a toast to their engagement.

 **Author's Note: Hope you guys enjoyed it!**


End file.
